Fully integrated built-in dishwashers are currently available. In such dishwashers, the door can comprises a panelling matching the decor of the surrounding cabinetry. The user interface is afforded in an edge of the door, which is completely concealed beneath an overlying work top (when the door is closed). In these types of machines, the end of the wash cycle can be signalled by an acoustic signal. However, this acoustic signal is usually not repeated indefinitely, in order to avoid annoyance. If a user is not present when the acoustic signal is being emitted, the user would have no indication of the fact that the machine has ended the wash cycle, given that the interface remains hidden if the door is closed.
There are also known design solutions for overcoming this inconvenience. In these cases, there is a light signal that is not directly visible from the exterior of the machine, but the solutions are equipped with a light guide that enables the light signal to be transferred so as to make it available to a user, informing him/her that the end of the wash has been reached.
In particular, in a first known design solution, an outlet for the light guide can be fashioned flush with a work top surface overlying the dishwasher. In this manner, the light beam is projected upwards. One drawback of this design solution concerns the fact that the light beam could be projected into the eyes of a user and thus be very bothersome.
In a second known design solution, the light guide could pass through the door. However, one problem with this solution lies in the fact that it creates discontinuity in the aesthetic appearance of the door, which may not be appreciated by a potential purchaser.
In this context, the technical task underlying the present invention is to offer a dishwasher that overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art.